Keep Marching On
by mario mm
Summary: Long ago she was able to unite lands together. To bring light into dark places. She once made a good man into a great king. But can she do it again? Only time will tell. Emrys is to rise again, fore she is needed. Perhaps this time she would follow her heart. She's been given a second chance to start again. Along the way she experiences life, loss and love. But can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"No, no please" Merlynne screamed clutching Arthur to her. "Please! After everything we've been through it can't end like this. Not like this" she begged, looking up at the Great Dragon's scale ridden face. The magical beast looked down at the little witch, blood most likely Arthur's clung to her cheeks, along with tears, sweat and dirt. It was a pitiful sight. "I beg you" the raven head pleaded, "I won't ask for anything else" she was desperate, she couldn't let him go. Not like this.

Merlynne sniffed and her body shook with sobs. She held Arthur's head to her chest, so that her tears dampened his blond hair. She pressed her lips against his temple, his skin was still warm, if there wasn't a lack of rise and fall of his chest, and she would have assumed he was merely taking a nap. "Please" she whispered.

"It is not that simple little witch, destiny has been written, I foretold you that this would happen. It was Arthur's destiny to die by Mordred's hand alas it has happened. But do not despair. Arthur will rise again" Kilgharrah announced, his deep voice penetrating Merlynne's grief ridden mind.

"NO" Merlynne screamed her eyes burned gold. The Great Dragon could feel the magic coming off of her in waves. "I've done everything that was ask of me, I made sure he was safe and now…"she brought one grimy hand up to her thick curls, that had escaped her braid "No…I'll take his place…."she said abruptly, remembering not long ago she had put herself in death's path to save her king. She would do it again. Tears streamed down her porcelain face.

"Destiny-"

"Screw destiny" Merlynne bellowed "Destiny? I have no destiny, not if Arthur doesn't live. Destinies can be changed I am-no I will take Arthur's place Kilgharrah and I don't care about what all these prophecies have said. I've been told them so I am going to try and change them." Merlynne breathed as she gently placed Arthur's head on the grassy grounds.

"Arthur has come so far, please. I want to take his place and I know that you know what I need to do to make it happened." Merlynne peered up at the magical creature. "I saved you once…can you just do something for me…for a friend" she asked earnestly, her big blue eyes boring into his large gold orbs.

The Great Dragon huffed and sighed "You are a stubborn little sorceress…with a great and strong heart, something that I had hardly seen-"it was true, he knew everything about Merlynne, how she was forced to put on a brave face after mere moments of her long lost father's death. How she was forced bid goodbye to her two closest friends. "If you wish to save Arthur these is a way…"hope lit up in her blue eyes.

"There is?" she whispered, not daring to believe that Arthur could come back to her. To Gwen and to everyone who loved him.

"But it comes at a price, fore a life to be give one must be taken to balance nature. Are you ready to die for your king?" the Great Dragon's voice boomed across the silent hills.

"Yes" Merlynne said without hesitation unknowingly showing the ancient and powerful creature how far she had come along, from being the nervous young girl he had met at the beginning of their long journey. "I am ready to die…-I want –no I need to do this" she nodded vehemently.

Kilgharrah gazed down at her and then explained to her what she needed to do. She would have to cross over to Avalon, and pierce her heart with a sword that was forged with a Dragon's breath. Arthur was to remain here under Kilgharrah's watchful eye.

After one last kiss on Arthur's head, and a silent pray, Merlynne settled herself in the small row boat and picked up the oar. She looked over to Arthur's still form and licked her lips.

"One day sweet sorceress we will meet again" the Great Dragon's warm breath washed over her, causing her raven locks to flay in the breeze. He bowed his head and knew that

Merlynne was right, you can change destiny and she was going to change it unknowingly. Fore Kilgharrah knew that a great sorceress like Merlynne she will rise again. She would travel to a world where only darkness will be prevailing, like it had once done here. She will bring light and hope onto her new path. "Good luck little witch" he gently blew a gust of wind towards her, helping her small boat onto the right path.

Merlynne nodded and licked her plump and cracked lips, she squared her shoulders and rowed towards the lands of Avalon. Her eyes never wavered off of Arthur's dead form, till he got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him. She was jolted forward when her boat hit the shoreline.

* * *

Merlynne dropped the oar into the boat, and scrambled out of it. She stumbled for a moment and took in a deep breath. She felt the twigs breaking beneath her boots; she spotted a beacon of light and headed towards it. Merlynne arrived at a stone platform and frowned seeing a woman leaning over a fountain.

The lanterns brought out the contours of her face, Merlynne was startled at the sight, the tall woman was beautiful, a tiny part of her felt self-conscious of her own appearance, but she immediately shook it off. She took a hasty step back when the unknown woman took a step towards her.

"Fear not Emrys, I wish you no harm." The woman hummed and spun around, causing her white beaded dress to swish around her ankles, Merlynne saw her face and her eyes widened. She had seen a drawing of this very woman, in one of Gaius's many books. She knew who this was.

"You're Avalon's keeper" she breathed.

"That I am, I have been looking most forward to meeting you. I knew you would come" the woman smiled.

Merlynne swallowed anxiously, "Then you know why I am here"

The silver haired woman nodded "You wish to take Arthur Pendragon's place. I can do that. You have to drive that very sword-"she pointed to the one that Merlynne was holding onto. The raven head woman was so entranced by the woman in front of her; she completely forgot that she had taken Arthur's blade with her. "And pierce it through your heart, and through this your friends will be saved"

The young sorceress frowned in confusion, friends? She only knew of Arthur's death, so that must mean…"Sir Gwaine" the woman answered her unasked question. Merlynne felt her heart sink, Gwaine? The fun loving knight was gone? "So when you are ready step upon the dais"

Merlynne cleared her throat, "Are you going to do…-"

The woman shook her head and cut her off "No you need to do this. When you are ready my child"

Merlynne's grip tightened on the sword, her resolve fumbled, she realised that if she went through with this, she will never see Gaius again, she would never get a telling of from him, she would never be subjected to his foul dinners. And then Sir Percival and Sir Leon entered her mind. They were like brothers to her; she would never be teased by them. Without realising it tears began to fall from her eyes and they streaked down her face. She was giving everything up.

But then Arthur's face flashed through her mind, he was the best friend she ever had. Her heart ached for poor Gwen knowing her, Merlynne could imagine the gracious queen waiting for her husband's return.

Merlynne's hazy blue orbs dropped down to swords in her hands. Could she do this? But then she remembered that Gwaine was also gone. Merlynne loved him with all her hearth. They all deserve their happy ever afters. She did vow to protect them. She gripped the blade and licked her lips nervously.

"I'm ready" Merlynne announced. The Lady of Avalon appeared in front of her

"Well you are a brave sorceress fore someone so young. May Valar look down upon you"

Merlynne had no clue what she meant, but stepped up upon the dais, her attention was drawn onto the sword, her hands trembled as she raised the sword to her chest. She steeled herself and without further ado she pierced her heart.

Merlynne cried out and stumble and collapsed onto the ground. Her vision was already dimming, blood was pouring out of her, and it was happening quickly much to her relief. Merlynne's eyes were beginning to droop; she looked up at the starry sky.

This would be the last sight that she ever saw. She was growing numb and could make out the sound of quiet chanting, that was beginning to sound muffled. Her breaths were stuttering she closed her eyes. The dais that she laid upon was stained with blood.

Merlynne took in one last ragged breath and knew no more. The Lady of Avalon strode over the dead sorceress and knelt down beside her. "Good luck Emrys." She whispered, and tied a leather strip around her wrist. "I hope you find true happiness wherever you end up."

She stood up and her gown billowing around her, she chanted a few more words before Merlynne's body erupted into flames, before there was a bright white light.

Across the still waters, Kilgharrah watched on, a lone tear ran down his scale ridden face. "Goodbye little witch" he murmured.

* * *

Gandalf the Grey sighed, and smoked his long stemmed pipe. The elderly man hummed under his breath. He was utterly bored; he'd been on countless of travels, and at times like everyone else he needed a break to recharge himself.

But it was only nearing the end of his second week and he was already feeling antsy. The wizard contemplated visiting Bilbo who was residing in the Shire; he hadn't seen his good friend for some time.

"What to do?" he muttered under his breath. Gandalf stood up in his spacious cottage and moved over to the small fire place to make it burn brighter. The cottage in which the great man resided in was littered with knick-knacks that he picked up from his travels.

"So bored…nothing ever happens" Gandalf muttered and placed his pipe on the table. He was about to sit back down on his stuffed armchair but before he could there was a sudden white light coming from his windows. Gandalf's brows furrowed in confusion "What the-? He muttered under his breath.

He went to investigate where the white light had come from, so he grabbed his staff and pointy hat and exited his cottage. He squinted through the darkness and could make out what appeared to be a bundle at the end of the narrow path.

He slowly approached the wriggling bundle. He heard a gurgling sound and unhurriedly pulled down the cloth and was confused with the sight that greeted him. Fore out of the bundle of blankets peered out wide blue eyes.

"A babe?" Gandalf breathed and looked around and saw no sight of another breathing being. So without further ado he scooped the wriggling infant up and headed back to his cottage. When he entered his home, he set the raven head baby down on the centre of the table.

"Now this is different" he could see that the infant was poorly trying to get out of the cocoon of blankets that she was trapped in. he eyed the infant, and could already tell that the baby was already a resilient little thing. "Whoa" he exclaimed when the infant nearly rolled off of the table. He freed the baby and could tell that the little being was over a year old. "Now what are you known as?" a brief glanced down informed him that the infant was a female.

"Gah" the little girl giggled and much to Gandalf's amusement she raised a chubby hand and pulled his beard and then proceeded to chew it.

"Nay, don't do that" he freed himself and noted a leather strip around her tiny wrist and inspected it whilst trying to avoid the exuberant little girl's hand as she tried to grab his pointy hat. "So you're known as Emrys."

The raven haired infant gave him a sloppy smile; her cheeks were flush and rosy. She once again tried to grab his hat; she seemed to have an odd fascination with it. Gandalf set infant again and decided to place his hat on the hook by the door, hoping that the infant would no longer be distracted by his hat.

"Now to find you a home-"he immediately stopped talking when his hat flew off of the hook and straight across the room apparently on its own accord. But that wasn't the case; he was in awe when he saw the infant's bright blue orbs morphed into a pair of brilliant golden ones. She was exhibiting what he could only describe as magic.

The infant clapped, when she got her chubby hands on the hat. She chewed the top of it covering it in drool. As soon as she got the hat her eyes turned into their usual cobalt blue ones.

"Ok perhaps things aren't going to so boring around here" Gandalf picked up the toddler, the little girl giggled and much to the old man's surprise she laid a very wet kiss on his crinkly cheek. He could tell there was something special about the precious cargo in his arms. "I believe you have something special coming your way Emrys" Gandalf said aloud.

Emrys yawned and snuggled her face into his grey robes. Her bright blue orbs were drooping and soon closed. Gandalf could see that the toddler was lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**So a new fic-I wanted to have a go at LOTR fics. There was a slight crossover, but this will be more of a LOTR fic than 'Merlin' **

**Prologue-We see Merlynne taking Arthur's place and she dies instead of him. But she gets sent to a different world. Where Gandalf finds her. **

**Please REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

_Emrys leant against the balcony; her bright blue eyes scoured the city below her. It was odd to see a city that had been through chaos…looked now so peaceful. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had a hand in all of this. And now? Now she was happier than she ever had been before. She was home. She jumped when she felt strong arms being wrapped around her. _

"_Calm my queen" a deep voice murmured into her ear. She smiled recognising that voice. She leant her head back so that it was resting against his hard chest. _

"_I am never going to get accustomed to that" Emrys sighed, and felt tingles erupt all over her when she felt his scruffy cheek against her own smooth one. "And this…"she gestured towards her outfit, the elegant dress made her look regal and oh so…graceful. Qualities that were hardly ever bestowed upon her. "This crown…and clothes and-"_

_He chuckled a deep throaty laugh and spun her around, pressing his body against hers. Her slim form was trapped between him and the stone railing. _

"_This crown-"he ran his thumb across her smooth temple, just grazing the bottom of the crown "is to signify that you are a queen. A worthy queen" he added. She stared into his grey eyes and reached up to cup his cheek, warmth was radiating off of him. Her calloused hands stroked his stubble covered cheek. _

"_Well I tell you one thing my king" Emrys smirked seeing his grey eyes darkened when she lightly moved her body against his _

"_And what is that?" he leant down, so his breath washed over her. Her hand slid off of his cheek and came to rest on the nape of his neck she lightly tugged his dark brown strands of hair. Her lips were millimetres away from his. _

"_This crown is so uncomfortable" she declared and startled him by ducking under his arm. _

"_Emrys-"he growled causing his wife to giggle._

"_Oh come on Ara-"she gasped when her infamous clumsiness once again made itself known. She tripped over the hem of her dress. It felt like she was moving in slow motion. She watched her husband's eyes widened and reached out to catch her. The back of her head slammed against the stone floor. _

"_Emrys-Emrys-"her eyelids drooped, everything was becoming hazy…she watched as he hovered above her. "Emrys-"she could no longer hear his voice, his mouth was moving out of sync with his words. "Emrys-"it was no longer the deep, husky voice that was calling her name…it was a gruff one. _

* * *

"Emrys-confund it girl wake up" Emrys let out a pitiful groan and blinked "Emrys up. Get up" she grunted and rolled over in her bedroll.

"Give me a moment" she called out, her voice was laced with sleep. Gandalf rolled his eyes at his stubborn little ward. Every morning since they set off from their home to the Shire the istari had to battle the young maiden into getting up.

"Come along Emrys" Gandalf grabbed his staff; it was resting on the side of the cart. He had already packed up and now he was waiting.

"One more moment-"her voice trailed off, he could see that she was beginning to doze off. Gandalf let out an aggravated sigh and smiled to himself. He knew one way to surely get the young woman up.

Emrys was beginning to go back to sleep, when cold water drenched her. She shrieked and abruptly sat up. "GANDALF" the raven head female spluttered "What the?-"she coughed and gagged managing to get the water out of her lungs.

"I did tell you to get up young one" Gandalf smiled serenely, his eyes flashed with amusement when he was subjected to a glare from the pale skinned woman. She hardly looked threatening…her brief moment of anger faded and a large grin appeared on her face. She sat up, pushing her thick messy raven curls away from her face.

"I'm going to get you back old man" she smoothed down her tunic and knelt down to fold up her bedroll.

"Of course you will" Gandalf grinned, "here some lembas" he called out. He had gotten a bunch when he had made a brief stop in Rivendell, in that particular endeavour he hadn't taken Emrys…truth be told he hardly took her on his travels, only places such as Hobbiton, and a brief stop in towns that were near them.

Emrys looked up just in time to see some bread being thrown at her, she yelped when it hit her in the face, and she fell back on her bottom…there was a moment of silence before the wizard gave a few short barks of laughter.

"Oww-"she clutched her face,

"How could you miss that?" Gandalf chuckled grabbing his hat and shoving it onto his head. "Wait…don't answer that, you clumsy girl"

"Hardly clumsy" Emrys huffed and scrambled onto her feet; she took a bite or two of the bread and felt her stomach being filled up.

"You are clumsy-"Gandalf watched as she walked over to the cart, he smothered his laughter when he saw that the back of her tunic was covered in soot from the fire that they had set up last night.

"Am not-"Emrys called out and threw her pack into the cart, but the pony jolted forward causing her to take a step back. She lost her footing and landed on her bottom. "OK I'm a little bit clumsy" she agreed. Gandalf chuckled and held out his hand to her, he pulled her onto her feet.

"So we're roughly three leagues away from the Shire" Gandalf informed her. Emrys clambered onto the wooden seat, "and since I did all the steering beforehand it's now your turn" with that he handed Emrys the reins.

"Wonderful" she drawled, she would have rather spent most of their morning lounging next to Gandalf instead. "You know-"she lightly slapped the reins against Muade, their chocolate brown pony, the creature's age was beginning to show. The pony neighed loudly not expecting such a hit, Gandalf gripped his seat, but Emrys didn't. She went flaying forward like a sack of potatoes, and landed face first on the dirt covered ground.

"Emrys?" the wizard called,

"I'm good" she grunted,

"Good. Now hurry up" he ordered, Emrys rolled her bright blue orbs, and once again clamoured back onto the front of the cart.

"You are a slave driver do you know that?" she asked, as the pony set off in a light trot, she held tightly onto the reins, as Gandalf relaxed besides her lighting his pipe up.

"If I had bought you as my slave dear girl…I would return you" he drawled, and grinned seeing the look on her face.

"No you wouldn't" Emrys grinned,

"And why ever not?" Gandalf asked, as they trotted up a hill. He knew that Emrys was able to handle the rest of the journey.

"Because my charming exterior would allow me to worm my way into your heart. I have that effect on people" Emrys uttered licking her lips.

"Cheeky brat" Gandalf chuckled "But oh so true."

* * *

The next part of the journey they spent in content silence, they knew each other so well and were comfortable enough not to fill it with idle chatter. Gandalf had raised Emrys since he found her, the first couple of years were tough…but they had grown into it. He learnt more about her gift, Gandalf was able to sense magic from her since Emrys did have her outburst when she was younger.

But it wasn't as frequent now, her magic would only occur when she was frightened or angry. She wasn't able to willed it like Gandalf, which the grey man was thankful for. Fore when her magic did occur it would be powerful. And like Emrys had said the raven haired maiden had wormed her way into his heart, she wasn't like other females of this realm. Who tend to shy away from getting their hands dirty, this particular blue eyed woman was a hard grafter. At first he had attempted to get her into dresses, but soon found that would cause danger…she was extremely clumsy…dropping things most of the time. She had no hand-eye coordination and she would trip over her on feet.

Emrys wouldn't dress in the conventional way…which highlighted how different she was from others, instead she wore brown leggings, worn out boots and a bright red tunic, another signature look of hers was a neck-chief. Gandalf had given Emrys her first one, and from then on she felt odd without what. Her thick hair came pass her shoulders in rivers of chaotic curls and waves.

The sun was high on the sky and it bore down on them they were near the Shire, Emrys yawned and the silence was filled with Gandalf's singing. "The Road goes ever on and on…"he sang, she grinned she found the wizard's voice soothing, they ratty cart went up hill; she cringed when there was a bump in the road. There was a thump and then another.

"Steady on Emrys-"Gandalf warned, and glanced over his shoulder and rolled his cornflower blue eyes. He reached over and grabbed the reins and pulled the cart to a stop.

"What-"

"Did you make sure that the hatch on the back of the cart was pulled up?" he asked her.

Emrys looked affronted "Of course I did" she huffed. The grey haired man cocked an eyebrow and looked behind them. She followed his gaze and blushed "Oops" she smiled sheepishly. Ever since the bump in the road they had pass, there was a trail of their belongings that was what made the constant thumping sound. Seems like Emrys forgot to pull the hatch up,

"Oops is right" Gandalf shook his head, before he could give her a scolding for being so careless they were interrupted.

"You're late" a voice called out. Emrys grinned seeing the hobbit. It was Frodo, she spent her younger years with him, at times Gandalf couldn't take care of her, since he went on long perilous ventures, where there was no place for a child, so she had been sent to the Shire where Bilbo and Frodo would take care of her.

"Frodo" Emrys grinned causing the hobbit to smile; he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're still late" he uttered

"A wizard is never late" Gandalf said gruffly, slowly looking up at the hobbit, since Frodo as standing on a small hill that over looked the road that Emrys and Gandalf had been travelling on. "Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." He glowered at the young hobbit. They gave each other a stern look, but it wavered when Frodo smiled. They broke out in laughter

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf" Frodo exclaimed and launched himself at the wizard and hugged him fiercely. "You too Emrys" he hugged her. Emrys laughed and hugged him hard. She had known Frodo all her life, it was odd he had the appearance of a child but his face was mature.

"I missed you" Emrys smiled as Frodo settled himself in between her and Gandalf.

"You don't think we would miss Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf questioned. That was the reason for his and Emrys's visit.

"No we wouldn't. so let's move on-"Emrys went to snatch the reins out of his hands but he held it away from her. "Gandalf?"

"Aren't you forgetting some things?" he asked jerking his thumb behind him, Frodo looked back and saw a trail of items there, there was cloaks, a satchel and some spare water skins.

"Oh-"

"Go get them" Gandalf said sternly, Frodo sniggered seeing the pout on her face.

"But-"

"Now" his tone left no room for argument. Emrys sighed dramatically and jumped out of her seat, she stumbled over a loose rock, but before she could hit the floor for the third time that day she reached out and steadied herself against Maude.

Frodo watched in amusement as Emrys stalked back down the hill, to get their things. Both Frodo and Gandalf waited for her to return, they shared a chuckle when Emrys slipped down the hill with their belongings and had to do the whole thing again.

By the time she returned her cheeks were flushed and she dumped the things in the back of the cart. The wizard pulled the reins indicating the pony to go on,

"Oh come on" Emrys yelled she was attempted to clamour into the back of the cart, which proved to be difficult since the cart was rattling. "Gandalf one moment-"she called out. "Just let me-"she managed to get one leg over but was having a hard time getting the other one over.

"Gandalf" Frodo laughed "She's going to hurt herself the way she is going"

Gandalf chuckled and pulled hard on the reins forcing the pony to come to a stop. Emrys yelped when she was launched forward, she landed in a pile of cloaks and packs.

"You ok?" Frodo leant over the back of the cart. Emrys gave him the thumbs up indicating she was.

"Let's travel on then we wasted enough time" Gandalf declared and pulled the reins, before he could get too comfortable a water skin was launched at him, hitting the back of his head. Frodo giggled and looked over his shoulder and saw Emrys who was whistling

"Emrys" Gandalf said gruffly, she plastered an innocent look on her face but the glare he was giving her causing her grin

"Oh you deserved it" she quipped, and staggered onto her feet carefully stepping over the pile of fireworks. She plopped down and shifted her so that her head was in between Gandalf's and Frodo's heads.

"Ok…I did" Gandalf nodded

They rode through the gateway, Emrys looked around her surroundings, she loved being in the Shire, it was always so peaceful "So how is the rascal?" the wizard asked referring to Bilbo. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificent"

"It's a hobbit party so it should be" the raven head woman smiled tucking in a loose curl "they'll be weed, and ale and dancing" her eyes were alight with excitement.

Frodo laughed and nodded "Well uncle Bilbo has got the whole place in an uproar" he uttered, causing Gandalf to chuckle

"Well that should please him"

"Or more likely irritate him" Emrys commented.

"Half the Shire has been invited" Frodo explained "and the rest of them are turning up anyway" he finished off causing Emrys and Gandalf to break out in laughter. It was so infectious that even Frodo laughed. They rode pass Lupin hill, Emrys could see several hobbits there working in the fields, she waved and grinned seeing some of them waving back at her.

They crossed the stone bridge, Emrys stood on her knees and could make out several hobbit children running around in and laughing. She reached out of the side of the cart and managed to pull out some flowers and tucked them behind her ear. They came to a large hill where several of the hobbits home resided.

"To tell you the truth Bilbo has been acting rather odd" Frodo confided in them. "I mean more than usual" he added seeing the look on Emrys's face "he's taken to locking himself in the study."

Emrys frowned in concerned that didn't sound like the warm little hobbit she had grown up with.

"What does he do then?" Emrys asked curiously

"He spends hours and hours looking at old maps" Frodo replied, she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully "when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something"

Emrys looked at Gandalf from the corner of her eye, she saw the look on his face. He knew something that she was sure of. Frodo and her exchanged looks and then their eyes travelled over to the wizard, who let out a puff of smoke. Emrys and Frodo came to the same conclusion, Gandalf was hiding something.

"Alright" Frodo declared a small smile came onto his face "keep your secrets. But I know you have something to do with it, before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of"

"Indeed?" Gandalf glanced down at the hafling

"Huh…then Gandalf came along and ruined it. Not surprised truth be told" Emrys quipped from behind them. The wizard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You'd be right Emrys. We never had any adventures or did anything unexpected" Frodo nodded, the female cocked an eyebrow

"Sounds a bit dull" Emrys whispered, Gandalf grinned he knew that she shared the same sense of adventure that he did. She didn't like being cooped up, but that happened more often than not to her.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved" Gandalf exclaimed, Emrys giggled "All I did was gave your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Emrys snorted "Not very lady like that snort" the wizard chuckled seeing the look on her face.

"You've been officially labelled as a disturber of peace" Frodo uttered.

"Ha" Gandalf exclaimed looking at Emrys "I told you, your antics will get you labelled as a troublemaker-"

"Me?" Emrys scoffed "me? Hardly a trouble maker-"

"So you didn't stole Miss Padlocks washing-"

"One time" Emrys shook her head "one time occurrence…she was being mean to that youngling Donny. If anyone is a disturber of peace it'd be you-"

"Yes well-"

"Erm…Gandalf?" Frodo interrupted the bickering pair "I was talking about you"

Gandalf's jaw dropped, a look of bewilderment came across his face and Emrys burst out with laughter. He narrowed his eyes and forced the pony to go quicker jolting the whole cart. Causing Emrys to yelp as she was thrown to the floor of the cart.

"Oww" she huffed and sat up, Frodo snorted but quickly looked away seeing the glare on the female's face. They passed a certain hobbit that goes by the name of Proudfoot, he glared at Gandalf and Emrys suspiciously. Frodo was amused to see that her grinning and waving at the older hobbit.

"Gandalf…Gandalf…Emrys…Emrys" Emrys beamed seeing the little hobbit infants running after their cart, she knew that they were expecting a show from the wizard but grew deflated when they carried on down the lane "Fireworks Gandalf…oh

"Oh come on Gandalf" Emrys exclaimed "their little faces look so sad" she jumped and yelped when all of a sudden fireworks exploded as well as bright sparkles that flew towards the excited children. Frodo squeaked when Emrys tumbled back and landed on his lap. She heard the children's cheers and laughter.

"Some warning would have been nice" Emrys muttered as she straightened herself up, so that she was in between the grinning wizard and giggling hobbit. She smoothed down her tunic and fixed her neck-chief.

"Gandalf, Emrys I'm glad you're back" Frodo declared and jumped off of the moving cart.

"So am I dear boy" the wizard called after the dark haired hobbit. Emrys went to go after but Gandalf grabbed the back of her tunic and pulled her down. "I believe you should at least greet Bilbo before you go running off and causing trouble"

Emrys sent him an affronted look, and shook her head "Says the wizard who has been labelled as the peace disturber" she muttered. Gandalf's lips twitched in amusement at that.

"It is good to be back here" Emrys smiled upturning her face, feeling the warm sun against her skin.

"It is" Gandalf agreed, as they finally pulled up to Bag Ends. He pulled the cart to a stop and she wasted no time in climbing out of it.

"Get the bags will you?" Gandalf didn't wait for a reply and walked down the pathway. Emrys rolled her eyes and grabbed their knapsacks, they were meant to staying for a day or two at least. She would most likely end up staying for a couple of extra days; Emrys couldn't wait to greet Pippin, Merry and Sam. She hurriedly grabbed the satchels and stumbled after the wise wizard who had just used his staff to rap on Bilbo's forest green door.

"You know you could help" Emrys sniped trying to get a firm grip on the two heavy satchels that contained spare clothes, as well as their bedrolls. And any other trinkets really. "A gentleman would"

"I'm an old man…you're young" Gandalf smiled and before she could give a retort Bilbo's voice shouted from Bag Ends.

"No thank you" Bilbo shouted. "We don't want any more well-wishers, visitors or distant relations"

"Oh he's cranky" Emrys commented shouldering both of the satchels on her shoulders.

"That is nothing new" Gandalf whispered to her "well what about very old friends?" he called back

"And a young one" Emrys yelled, "what?" she asked seeing the look the grey haired man was shooting her "I am young"

The door slammed open, and she couldn't help but grin seeing her favourite hobbit, Emrys couldn't quite believe that he was over a hundred, he looked extremely well for his ages "Gandalf? Gandalf" he rushed out

"Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf smiled and knelt down, the hobbit launched himself at his long-time friend. Emrys smiled "One hundred and eleven years old" he pulled back to study the hobbit. "You haven't aged a day"

There was a moment of silence and Emrys rolled her eyes when neither males paid her the slightest bit of attention.

"Hello? I am here to you know." Bilbo chuckled and embraced the young woman, she like Gandalf had to kneel down to return the greeting. "My, my," he pulled back studying her face "every time I see you, you seem to grow even more beautiful. I bet you're fighting the men off" Gandalf chuckled seeing the blush arising on Emrys's cheeks. One thing that made her demeanour charming was that although at times she was boisterous, she was extremely shy when it came to the matter of men.

"Yes…no" Emrys shook her head, and let him go. She stood up and Bilbo hurried forward

"Come on, come on" he ushered them in, she sighed as she stepped into Bag Ends. Unlike Gandalf her head didn't scrape against the ceiling, she had a brief glance around and saw that it was exactly as it had been before she left.

"Emrys you should go rest, I believe you're going to need your energy for tonight's party" Bilbo advised

"Oh erm-"

"Emrys go rest you've been yawning throughout the morning" Gandalf uttered.

"Ok" she shrugged her shoulders, she could take the hint, she could tell that the wizard wanted to speak to the hobbit. So Emrys walked down the corridor and headed to the back of the cottage, where there was a round door, she pushed through and looked at her surroundings. She dropped the satchels and sighed at the familiar place. This room housed her whenever she came to Bag Ends. Since there was no bed that would be for her size a pallet had been made up on the floor.

Emrys yawned and stretched her arms above her head, but yelped when her hand collided with the rusty chandelier, that held several candles to light the room. It swung wildly and Emrys hurriedly grabbed onto it to steady the item. She relaxed and let go when it stopped swinging. She took a step back and toed off her boots.

The raven head woman had just dropped down on to the pallet and pulled the thick blankets up, she was about to doze off, just when there was a almighty smash. She shot up and groaned realising it was the rusty chandelier.

"Wonderful" she decided to clear that up after she woke up. Emrys flopped back down and soon drifted off.

* * *

The party was fully underway, Emrys laughed when she saw Merry chasing after Pippin. There was clapping, chanting and dancing. The whole Shire was filled with glee and happiness.

"Emrys place the next one" Gandalf yelled over the raucous laughter, pulling the raven head away from her gaze. She loaded the next firework and took a hasty step back when Gandalf used his staff, she gazed up as it exploded, showering the night sky with sparkles and colour.

"Go have fun Emrys. I can manage the rest" Gandalf ordered, his voice came out slightly muffled due to the pipe in between his lips.

"Are you sure?" Emrys asked she was itching to go and get some ale and speak to others.

"Yes go my dear girl-"he didn't even get to finish his sentence, as Emrys literally ran off. She was extra careful not to tread or bump into any of the hobbits. She spotted Sam sitting all on his lonesome; she plopped down beside him and grinned

"Sam why the long face?" she asked and took his ale.

"Nothing…so been anywhere interested lately?" he questioned loudly, so he could be heard over the crowd.

"Oh no you don't" Emrys downed the ale and shook her head, it was tasty "how comes Frodo looks like he is having the time of his life…yet you are here on your own? Gazing longingly at-"she frowned and canted her head to the side her blue eyes widened in realisation "Oh what's her name?" she asked

Sam's eyes bugged out "Huh? There's no one-"the gardener denied causing Emrys to snort.

"Well I don't believe you…is that-Lily? Or Petunia…she's got a flowerly name right?" she wracked her brains. She knew who Sam was gazing at but couldn't put a name to the face. Frodo took the vacant seat beside Sam's other side.

"Hey Frodo who is Sam gazing at?" Emrys asked causing the chubby hobbit to blush

"Oh….that's Rosie" Frodo replied.

"Great" Emrys grinned "now go ask her for a dance"

"Erm-"he stood up "I'll think I'll go and get another mug of ale-"he went to walk off but Emrys wasn't having none of that, she grabbed him by the back of his top and pushed him towards the group of dancing hobbits. She used much more force than she should have, and accidentally sent Sam flying at Rosie, knocking the pair to the ground. Her eyes widened, there was a moment of silence

"Sam? Rosie?" Frodo called out

"We're fine" Sam groaned and helped Rosie back on to her feet. The music and clapping started once again; she didn't miss the glare that the blond hobbit shot her. Emrys smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Frodo laughed "Come on Emrys I'll dance with you"

"Oh sure" she allowed the hobbit to pull her along, she had to be careful so she wouldn't knock any of the other hobbits to the ground. She laughed loudly when Frodo attempted to spin her, in the end she opted to pick up him and spin him around.

But she hurriedly put him down. "Ok you may not look it but you are definitely heavy" she wheezed she was getting thirsty from all the dancing. So bid farewell to Frodo so she could get some ale.

She had just finished her mug of ale when she was pulled back to the area where the dancing was happening this time by Gandalf.

"Come on Emrys show an old man some of your moves" he cackled, Emrys snorted and started to dance and clap along with the crowd.

After a few more dances, Emrys rushed back to their cart to grab some fireworks, "Gandalf-"she called, the infant hobbits all congregated around her when they saw what she was holding "let's light some of these"

She set them up and ushered the little hobbits back when Gandalf stepped forward brandishing his staff and with a wave, they erupted, golden butterflies sprung and chased after the infants. Emrys laughed and scooped one of the hobbit children up when they fell.

"Careful there…-"

"Railey-"the little female hobbit supplied "seriously Emrys can't you remember my name?" she huffed.

Gandalf snorted seeing the glare that the infant hobbit was giving his ward. Emrys shot him a glare and looked down at the hobbit in her arms "There are a lot of you…now shoo" she set her down on the ground and ushered her away.

"So cheeky-"she muttered.

Gandalf laughed merrily "That was how you was…and still are" he clapped her on the back and gestured for her to set up another firework. She was always in awe when he used magic; it was almost as if she could sense it. It warmed her. Emrys set up some more fireworks for the wizard to light up and shoot into the night sky.

Emrys was about to run back to the cart to get some more, but instead she with the rest of the hobbits looked up in awe when a tent shot up into the sky. She saw it morphing into a large dragon, her grin turned into a frown when she saw the bright golden rushing back down.

"GET DOWN…GET DOWN" Emrys yelled and she ducked when the dragon flew low, there was screams but then cheers when the dragon erupted over the hills. The crowd laughed and cheered, Emrys giggled and yelped when Gandalf clopped her on the back of the head

"Emrys-"

"What? It wasn't me" Emrys defended herself "it was…oh-"she stopped seeing a pair of soot covered hobbits. She backed away when she saw the stern expression on Gandalf's face. Merry and Pippin were about to get a scolding of a lifetime.

She sauntered back over to where the ale tanks were and poured herself one.

* * *

Emrys found herself sitting next to Gandalf, who was supervising Merry's and Pippin's punishment, the mischievous pair of hobbits had to do all the washing up, Pippin poked his tongue out at her when he saw the smirk on her face

"Ha ha-"she mouthed to them and waved. Merry held up his fist and shook it causing Emrys to burst into giggles, which in turn caused him and Pippin to erupt in laughter. But one look from Gandalf silence them all.

"Really Emrys?"

"What? I hardly ever get to gloat about someone else being punished by you" Emrys uttered making the wizard sigh in exasperation.

"Speech, speech" she heard the crowd jeer, Emrys saw Bilbo standing on a stool in front of the crowd with one hand he was holding up his mug of ale.

The crowd quietened down when Bilbo started his speech "My dear Baggines, and Boffins. And Tooks, Brandybucks…Chubbs, Grubbs Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots.." he paused when the crowd yelled back and cheered. Emrys shook her head and whistled causing Gandalf to clutch his ear. She smiled sheepishly.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday-"he said loudly, Emrys could hear the slight slur in his voice and smiled, she knew he would wake up with an aching head in the morning "alas eleventy-one years is a far too short of a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." The crowd cheered in approval again "I don't know half as you as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you as well as you deserve" Emrys giggled whilst there was scattered clapping.

The hobbits didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult. She noticed Bilbo pulling something out of this pocket and holding it behind his back, she hummed thoughtfully wondering what he was clutching onto. "I regret to announce this is the end-"her brows furrowed in confusion, something was odd with him, it was almost like something was wrong "I'm going now I bid you all a very fond farewell…goodbye" the crowd gasped when right before their eyes Bilbo disappeared. Emrys clutched her head, feeling a spike of magic shooting through her. Gandalf clutched on to her shoulder…this magic wasn't like his…it didn't fill her with warmth. It was dark.

"Emrys-"she shook her head, that feeling disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

"I'm ok" the raven head assured him.

The crowd was in an uproar the wizard stood up and whistled and managed to calm them down enough so the party could carry on.

"Gandalf-"

"Stay here. I need to see Bilbo…keep an eye on them two" she followed his gaze and saw that it was on Merry and Pippin, one look from the elderly man made them get back to washing up the dirty dishes.

* * *

"I swear to Valar Frodo, I am going to string your cousins up one day" Emrys fumed, she was soaking wet, things got out of hand at the washing area. Till Frodo had to drag her away, she could tell that he was still worried about Bilbo's stint at the party.

Her boots squelched as she ran after him up the stone pathway "Bilbo" Frodo called opening the front door. They received no reply, Emrys glanced around and spotted something shiny on the floor

"Frodo isn't that Bilbo's ring?" she asked pointing to the ground. The dark haired hobbit picked it up, as Emrys moved further into the small home she saw Gandalf sitting in a wooden chair at the fireplace smoking his pipe.

"Gandalf?" Emrys called frowning; she could see that he was incredibly tense

"He's gone hasn't he?" Frodo said sadly "he talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd do it" Frodo walked further into the front room, Emrys sat down on one of the spare chairs. "Gandalf?"

Emrys frowned she was beginning to get worried when the grey wizard didn't reply "Gandalf" she said forcefully, Frodo held the ring out to him.

"Bilbo's ring" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit and her. "He's gone to stay with the elves-"she immediately relaxed from what the istari had told her, one would be incredibly safe in an elven kingdom "he left you Bag Ends." She watched as he held out an envelope, Frodo took the hint and dropped the ring into it. "Along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now" he handed the cream coloured envelope back to the hobbit once it was sealed.

Emrys jumped onto to her feet when Gandalf made for the front door, "Gandalf where are you going?" Frodo asked as he and her trailed after the taller man.

"There are things that I must see to" he grabbed his hat and staff from their resting stop.

"Where-"Emrys started

"Questions that I need answering to" he cut her off,

"But you've only just arrived" Frodo exclaimed as they followed him to the front door.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Emrys asked slightly annoyed "I don't understand-"the wizard froze and then slowly turned around.

"Neither do I. keep it a secret" he told Frodo referring to the ring "and keep it safe."

"Ok, well I guess this is goodbye Frodo-"Emrys went to rush off to get her satchel but Gandalf stopped her using his staff to block her from running off to her room.

"No my dear girl. You are to stay here" Gandalf said gently, "I'll return, stay with Frodo and don't drink too much ale" he turned on his heel and hurried out, shutting the round door behind him. Leaving a pair of very confused beings.

"Ok…well I guess I'm staying here…I'm going to make us something tasty to drink" Emrys exclaimed, before bustling off to the kitchen.

Frodo looked down at the ring; he was lost in his thoughts but was brought crashing back to reality when there was the sound of shattering glass. Oh no, he realised that Emrys was going to be staying with him. Within a fortnight he knew the usually well-kept home would be in tatters.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Tremendous thanks to those who reviewed, and who are following and favourite this. **

**So this is the first official chap-We meet a older Emrys...and she's not some epic magician. She's a clumsy girl and walks into trouble. At the beginning she has a dream. She gets a wake up call from Gandalf, and is in charge of the pony. Trouble at first but she gets the hang of it, Frodo greets them she has to run down the hill. She breaks a chandelier. Emrys helps with fireworks, Bilbo vanishes. Gandalf tells her to stay behind with Frodo. **

**Please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Arthur noo…please-"Emrys screamed clutching onto her king's dead body. "Please wake up-"her face had tears streaming down it staining her porcelain cheeks, Arthur's head rested on her lap, she stroked his matted blond locks away from his face. "Please-"her tears rolled down her face, and hit him on the cheek. She gasped right before her eyes, the man on her lap transformed. No longer was his blond nor smoothed face, instead this man had dark hair that fell around his shoulders and his face was scruffy. For some reason she felt her heart break even more. _

"_NO" Emrys sobbed "WAKE UP-"her heart leapt out of her chest when his eyes snapped opened. Her bright blue eyes met his silvery grey orbs. "You're ok" she breathed. And cupped his cheek, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck_

"_Why didn't you save me Emrys?" she blanched and moved back. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw blood spurting out of his mouth. His nose. His ears. _

"_What's happening?" she cried "no keep your eyes open" she begged _

"_You didn't save me-"_

* * *

"NO" Emrys gasped and shot up. She looked around her room in confusion, she looked around and relaxed, she was safe, and she was in the Shire. Sweat marred her face and she groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her breathing came out in small pants and forced herself to be calm.

The dream was already evaporating from her mind. Until she could only recall silvery grey eyes, they were beautiful. She sighed and flopped back down onto her make-shift bed. The wood creaked under her weight. She yawned and gazed out of the window, Gandalf had been gone for more than a month, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head, and something was coming this way. Something evil and she feared that her grey haired man was in danger. But she brushed it off, knowing that Gandalf could look after himself.

Plus she wanted to appreciate these last few moments of utter bliss since she didn't have enough of it. Since she was always gallivanting around after Gandalf, Emrys sighed and closed her eyes intent on going back to sleep, but before she could there was a loud tweet.

"Oh Valar" she muttered bloody birds were hovering her window. She sighed and rolled over so that her back was facing the window. Every morning this would happen, Emrys would have pulled the shutters, but Bag Ends got rather warm during the day and night, and she wasn't interested in melting during the night. So Emrys was forced to keep the windows wide open.

She snuggled into the mounds of quilts and blankets and had managed to tune out the bird's chirping. But before she could there was another loud tweet. "Oh come on" she shouted "bloody creatures…shush-"she hissed sitting up and glaring at the small birds, their small beady eyes watched her. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air "Dullards-"she clenched her fists when there was the sound of more birds chirping. She staggered over onto her feet and stalked towards the window. There was a large willow tree that over looked Bag Ends. The branches were low, and Emrys saw that it was currently being occupied by a nest of birds. She felt slightly unnerved when she saw little beady eyes glaring at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that" she narrowed her eyes "I could wring your necks…every morning as soon as the sun rises-shoo go away-"Emrys flapped her hands attempting to wave them off, but their tweets got louder. She got the feeling that they were doing this on purpose. "I said shoo-"she snapped and waved harder, Emrys leant further out of the window to try and make them leave. She squeaked when one flew towards her and pecked her face.

She was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell out of her window. Emrys landed in a heap and cursed the little creatures who flapped their wings. "Foul little beasts-"she glared hatefully at them. She picked up a rock and threw it hard at the tree, and grinned triumphantly when the birds scattered.

"Emrys-"she shrieked when a head popped out of the window she had been leaning out of, causing Frodo to scream loudly.

"Goodness Frodo…what is wrong with you?" she asked clutching her chest, and immediately relaxed when she saw the raven head Hobbit.

"Me?" he exclaimed, he had woken up to shouting and went to investigate; he grew worried when there was no sign of Emrys in the mounds of blankets, since she had always woken up a couple of hours after him. But then he followed the sound of shouting and was thoroughly confused when he saw her in a heap beneath the willow tree. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I would have been sleeping if it weren't those things-"Emrys said indignantly pointing a finger out the birds who were on a branch that was hovering above her.

"Birds? Birds woke you up?" Frodo snorted cocking an eyebrow "Really Emrys…sometimes I think your imagination runs away."

"Snicker…little hobbit. But those things are evil blighters" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened when she felt something wet hit her shoulder, Frodo looked at her wide eye, but then burst out into laughter. Emrys looked horrified and looked at her shoulder; it was covered in bird droppings. "Oh that's it" she shrieked and jumped on to her feet, and kicked the tree. Frodo watched slightly baffled when she let out a pain shrieked and clutched her foot in pain.

"My feet don't seem so funny now do they?" Frodo smirked; the raven head female would usually tease him about his hardened and hairy feet, but now they proved to be rather useful since they weren't as easily hurt as hers.

"Ow…ow…ow" Emrys hopped about clutching her foot, "that hurt-"

"Well that's what-and now you fell over" he cringed when he heard a loud WHACK. Emrys had lost balance and fell face first onto the grassy grounds. "You ok?"

Her reply came out muffled but he heard it nonetheless "Yes." Emrys sat up, and spat out a mouthful of grass on to the ground.

Frodo shook his head, he wasn't going to lie even though she created a mess, and trouble wherever she went she was terribly amusing. And things were hardly boring. He had been fearful that Bag Ends was grow lifeless without Bilbo's presence, but Emrys seems to bring life to it.

"You get cleaned up and I'll make us something to eat" Frodo informed off before turning on his heel and leaving.

Emrys sighed and stood up, she glared hatefully at the bird and eyed them. She cursed when she felt a wet dollop hit her head.

"Ergh-"she stomped her foot in frustration, but let out a pained yelp whens she felt a fiery jolt travel up her leg. "This is not over" she vowed, in reply the little birds chirped loudly. Emrys shook her head and limped off back into the small home.

"Don't' get into any trouble" Frodo yelled after her, Emrys was leaving Bag Ends, to explore the Shire.

"Frodo, I'm supposed to be taking care of you-"

"That doesn't really work since I'm older then you" he called after her. They had eaten breakfast, and he was about to fill her with second breakfast, but Emrys couldn't stand any more food. She wondered how comes the Hobbits weren't bigger from all of the food they consume. "If I'm not here when you return I'll be at the Dragon Inn." He was referring to the little tavern that was further down the road.

"Ok" Emrys yelled over her shoulder. After the fiasco in the morning, the first thing she did was have a bath…well-tried to but the wooden tub that the Baggins shared was rather small for her, she was thankful that she had such a petite figure in the first place since she managed to use it. Her hair was still slightly damp so opted to leave it loose so it could dry out in the sun.

* * *

Emrys felt the sun beaming down at her and sighed as she walked across the grassy grounds; she saw a few of the infant hobbits running around near the trees, they were playing. She couldn't help but grin at their little of faces; they were a picture of happiness.

She flopped down on the grass and lay down on her back; since she had not much to do she decided just to relax for a while. Emrys's mind drifted back to Gandalf…he seemed rattled when he left, and something told her it had to do with that ring. She didn't know what it exactly was, but she had a gut feeling that it was evil. It just seems to radiate darkness. Her dark hair fluttered around her like a halo, she could hear some of the Hobbit children shouting and laughing. Emrys's eyes drifted closed in relaxation, but they snapped opened and she grunted when something small hit her.

"Oh…you-"she recognised the small girl hobbit from the part. "Erm-"

"Emrys" she whined, Emrys squeaked when she felt the Hobbit's knees dig into her stomach. "I'm Railey…Valar is there something broken in your mind? You never remember my name" she glared down at the woman.

"I knew it was Railey-"Emrys said tartly.

"Yeah right-"one of the boys Hobbit's snickered.

"No you didn't" Railey uttered.

"Ok….do you mind getting off-"she grunted, she was uncomfortable,

Railey let out a dramatic huff and rolled off of her. Emrys winced and was about to drift back off but the little Hobbits had different idea. "No Emrys you have wake up-"

"Why?" Emrys whined, first it was irritating birds and now it was children she was never going to catch a break.

"Because our ball is stuck up in that tree. Frieda thought she was being smart" Angelica whined "and you're the only adult here so you have to come and get it" she added.

Emrys leant up on her elbows and looked at the five Hobbit children. "I do not have to do anything. Go play with something" she waved her hand and flopped back down onto the soft grass. She used her arm to cover her eyes so it would shield them against the sun.

The stubborn little Hobbits weren't going to take a rejection so when Railey nodded, all five of them jumped on to the dozing woman. Emrys yelped

"What in Valar's name are you doing?" she shrieked, she was rolled over and she felt little fingers digging into her cheek, they had piled on top of her, and damn they were heavy.

"Please Emrys get up and get our ball" Angelica asked sweetly.

"No" Emrys spluttered, half of her face was pressed into the grass. "Shoo or I'll tell your mothers-"

"Then we'll tell them you have been saying naughty words" Railey smirked, her eyes met Emrys's blue orbs.

"Oh…evil. Little evil beings that's what you are" Emrys muttered, she rather not get a scolding. "Fine" she reluctantly agreed "Show me where your ball is" she huffed. Emrys let out a sigh of relief when the hobbits jumped off of her. Railey and the others literally dragged her over to a large tree.

Emrys looked up, her hands rested on her hips. "How on-"she gaped; it was high…"Who threw it?"

"Me" Angelica bit her lip nervously, her green eyes were wide.

Any form of a telling off fled from Emrys's mind when she saw the look on the child's face. Valar she was adorable. "Good throw" she muttered. "How-"

"You're Gandalf's ward. He probably taught you a trick…use that" one of the boys suggested.

Emrys nodded, she could hopefully wield her magic. She closed her eyes and concentrated, the children all exchange excited looks wanting to see a display of magic. Emrys breathed slow and felt the bubbly feeling in her gut. Her eyes snapped open and she huffed when nothing happened. The children all let out whines of disappointment.

"We're never going to get that ball back" Railey cried.

"Nonsense…I've got a different idea" Emrys said seriously, they all watched eagerly thinking she was doing something magical…but instead of some epic display. Emrys booted the tree trunk and she saw the ball wobble.

"Well that didn't work, nothing came down." Railey said smugly.

Emrys glared at her "Well you have a go" she gestured for the children to have a go. They shrugged and together kicked the tree; the ball didn't emerge from the leafy branches.

"There now OWW-"Emrys exclaimed when an acorn hit her on the head. Causing the little children to titter and giggle with laughter. They fell over themselves with laughter "Fine be like that-"she went to walk away but she was stopped.

"No please get out ball back" Angelica pleaded.

Emrys groaned ad stormed back over to them "You're lucky I'm nice-"

"And pretty-"one of the boys said aloud. He turned beet red when saw the looks he was getting. Emrys grinned and ruffled his curly hair.

"Thank you Bernard-"

Railey's jaw dropped "You remember his name-"she shrieked.

"He's nicer" Emrys retorted causing all the other children to laugh. She cleared her throat and looked up at the large tree, shaking it, attempting to use magic didn't work.

There was only one to retrieve the ball and that was to get up there and get it. Emrys inhaled and took several steps back and took a running leap and jumped onto the tree. After a while she managed to get to the top, the sun was beginning to set and Emrys knocked the ball out of the tree.

"There!" she yelled looking down at her "Happy?"

"Thank you Emrys-"they grinned up.

"You're welcome now go home. Your mothers will be wondering where you are" the raven head called, she watched as their little legs carried them off.

Emrys looked up and smiled, another day has passed…she shook her head. Time to get to Bag Ends, or better yet Dragon Inn, she looked down and felt her heart drop, Valar why on earth did she look down? It made her realise how high up she was.

"Oh no" she muttered and swung a leg over. "I can do this, I can do this" she told herself and squealed when she lost her grip. Emrys grabbed on to the branch cursed, her legs were dangling in the air. "Ok…just hang here till someone comes" her grip on the thick branch tightened, and she waited and waited.

"No one is coming. I have the worse luck…stupid Frodo…and Gandalf-"she tried to place her feet on the branch below her but it was too. Emrys looked up hearing chirping. Wonderful those birds were here now…"Nice birdies?" she swallowed and yelped when they pecked her hands. She lost her grip and fell, her heart seized up in fear, but she felt a swarm of warmth hit her. Her eyes flashed gold and her magic slowed down her fall, till she was hovering an inch above the ground. "Ha-oww" she groaned when she hit the floor hard. Emrys stood up and brushed herself off. "Nothing happened." She hummed and headed off to the Tavern.

* * *

Emrys just walked into the Tavern and duck her head, she grinned seeing that the place was filled to the brim with Hobbits. She saw Merry and Pippin dancing on the table, singing at their top of their lungs. Emrys clapped along with the crowd, and cheered when they were done.

"Catch me Emrys-"Pippin yelled, wanting to make a grand finale.

"Wait-! What?" she shrieked when he launched himself at her. Frodo cringed and laughed with the others, of all the people for Pippin to jump on, it would be on the one, who had no semblance of balance, and it was proven when Emrys stumbled and she and Pippin both hit the floor. There as a moment of silence and when they saw that the pair was ok, there was a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Pippin-"Emrys shoved the young hobbit off of her.

"Oops" he grinned, his smile was infectious and Emrys couldn't help but grin. "Apologies my lady-"

"Pfft" she snorted and scrambled onto her feet. "You owe me a drink."

Soon enough it was closing time, and Frodo had to drag Emrys away from Merry and Pippin

"You owe me money Pip" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I…kiss-"Pippin slurred.

Frodo, Sam, and Emrys laughed whilst Merry sighed. Knowing he had to take a very drunk Hobbit home.

"Bye Pip" Emrys ducked under the doorway, and walked pass Rosie who was busy smiling at Sam.

"Goodbye Emrys-"the female hobbit smiled. Emrys returned the farewell, and snickered seeing the love-struck expression on his face.

Emrys ushered Sam away with Frodo trailing behind them, the gardener looked up questioningly at the raven head woman.

"You was staring" she informed him, her cheeks were flushed and rosy "for someone who claims not to like the barmaid…you make it obvious you do. Sam and Rosie sitting in a field-"he blushed beetroot red and pushed Emrys causing her to stagger. "Ok" she cleared her throat and smoothed down her tunic. "No teasing" she uttered.

"Come on you two" Frodo called from further down the road. The trio walked in a comfortable silence.

"So why does Pippin owe you money?" Sam asked as they were nearing his home.

"Oh" Emrys ginned and tucked in a loose curl behind her ear. "We had a drinking competition and he lost." She said.

"You knew you would win" Frodo chuckled.

"Well Pip didn't-"Emrys uttered, she did know, the mugs that the Hobbit's drank from were small thus didn't hold much ale in.

"You cheated-"Sam exclaimed loudly.

"And? I think I did need a pick-me up. My day hadn't been so great" she rolled her blue eyes. Emrys and Frodo bid Sam goodnight, as he parted with them when they walked pass his house.

Emrys led the way into Bag Ends and pushed opened the door. She froze something was amiss; the candles flickered in the wind.

"Emrys did you shut the windows before-"

"It was closed" she frowned walking towards the long low hallway, with the hobbit on her heels. She was about to walk down in but jumped when Frodo let out a startled gasp. They both spun around coming face to face with Gandalf who had grabbed the Hobbit.

"Is it safe? Is it kept secret? Is it safe?" the wizard asked urgently, it discern Emrys to see the older man like this. He was rattled and…completely unlike himself.

"Gandalf-"

"The Ring-"he cut her off. Frodo nodded and rushed towards Bilbo's study and knelt down in front of a trunk. Emrys eyed the man as the Hobbit pulled out scrolls after scrolls from within the trunk. There was a sudden noise that made the Istari jump, this made her frown. Something was seriously wrong. His cornflower blue eyes met her cobalt ones. She saw something pass there.

"Ah" Frodo exclaimed catching their attention holding up the cream coloured envelope. Gandalf snatched it out of his hand and surprised both Frodo and Emrys when he threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Emrys asked bewildered. They watched as the paper burned away only leaving the golden band. Gandalf leant down with a pair of tongs and plucked the Ring from the fiery inferno.

"Hold out your hand-not you" he snapped at Emrys when she did. He wasn't too sure how her magic would react to this Ring. So thought it'd be best for her not to go anywhere near it. Emrys frowned and nudged Frodo forward she didn't take offence since she knew he must have had a good reason for him to be so snappish. "It's quiet cool now." The Hobbit held out his hand and the wizard dropped the ring into his palm. Emrys leant on the balls of her feet and bit her lower lip anxiously.

"What can you see?" Gandalf asked holding his out to her, she clutched onto it and helped him on to his feet, and she could see that he was exhausted. "Can you see anything?"

"I'll get you some water" Emrys hurried off, to the kitchen. A second later she returned with a wooden cup filled to the brim with water. Gandalf smiled at her and took it.

"Nothing" Frodo answered turning the Ring in his hands. "Wait-"she didn't miss the way the Istari seem to tense up. "There are markings but I can't read it-"Emrys swore she could hear a low hum coming from the Ring. She walked around so she look at the Ring and saw the markings, the script looked so elegant. "It…is that Elvish?" Emrys questioned recognising the wording. When she was younger Gandalf attempted to teach her various language and customs of the other races. She never could get a good hand on Elvish though.

"Very few who can" Gandalf muttered "the language of that is of Mordor-"Emrys swallowed, he had told her of that place, and how it inhabited darkness. "I will not utter it here.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked his voice shook.

"What does the Ring say?" she asked curiously. Gandalf sighed he knew how curious the raven head was…both of them was.

"In the common tongue it says 'One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf murmured. Emrys felt a shudder run down her spine hearing that. This Ring…it was evil.

* * *

They had now moved into the kitchen, the golden band was placed on the table top. Emrys was sitting down on the chair besides Gandalf, as Frodo made some tea for them.

"This is the One Ring." Gandalf said his voice came out slightly muffled due to the long-stem pipe in between his lips. "Forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom…taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself" Emrys blanched recalling that the Istari went into great detail about that part of the tale. She helped herself to some tea and slid a cup over to Gandalf,

"Frodo?" she uttered the Hobbit's name. She noticed that he had gone pale.

"Bilbo…found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo announced his blue eyes were wide. Emrys swallowed she had heard about that creature…he'd gone mad with darkness. Her eyes widened realisation, this powerful, dark ring had been in Bilbo's position for Valar knows how long. She wondered if this Ring had anything to do with Bilbo's quick departure. She took a sip of her tea and let out a quiet sigh, the hot drink warmed her.

"Hmm…for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, but no longer" Gandalf uttered taking a sip of the tea, "evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken and it's calling its master.

"But…he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed" Frodo argued. Emrys's eyes darted down to ring, it sounds like it was whispering. They met each other eyes and knew that each of them had heard it. Emrys's gut clenched…great evil was here in the Shire.

"No, the spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned-"Emrys's heart seized up, a foreboding atmosphere arose "His Orcs have multiplied…his fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor." He paused, Emrys took another gulp of tea or was about to but it was empty. She placed the empty cup down on the table.

"Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Emrys, Frodo-"Gandalf stared at the two youngsters. "He must never find it"

Emrys frowned this one Ring…this Ring was going to bring darkness? A single being wanted to have rain on all of middle earth, create a tyranny. She couldn't help but think…didn't this happen before? Did she not once experience this before? She immediately dropped that thought, it was ridiculous. Emrys was brought out of her musings when Frodo scooped up the Ring.

"Alright" the Hobbit exclaimed and hopped onto his feet, "we put it away. We never speak of it" Gandalf trailed after him, but returned a second later when he noticed Emrys didn't follow. She was just about to pick up a biscuit that Frodo had baked earlier but a stern look from the Istari dropped it. She grudgingly dropped the treat and followed after him. "WE hide it, no one else knows it's here?"

Emrys eyed the man…."Do they Gandalf?" she asked him softly. By the expression on his face she knew his answer wouldn't be the one she seeks. Frodo turned slowly and looked up at him "Who else knows Gandalf?" she murmured.

"There is one other." Gandalf announced "Who knew of Bilbo and the Ring, I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first." Emrys's heart sank at that, "I don't know how long they tortured him for but amidst the endless screams and inane babble they discern two words. Shire and Baggins…"

Emrys eyes widened and she looked at Frodo "Shire and Baggins? That would lead them here" he spluttered.

"That…they're coming" she breathed this cause the Hobbit to panic even more. He rushed forward holding the Ring out to the wizard.

"Take it Gandalf-"but the grey haired man backed away immediately. "Take it-"

"No you cannot give it to me" Gandalf spat.

"Gandalf you would know what to do with it" Emrys urged him "Just take-"

"DON'T TEMPT ME EMRYS" he shouted causing her to abruptly stop and Frodo to take a step back in haste. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe" she looked at him in confusion. Gandalf saw this so decided to help clear things up "I would use this Ring from a desire to go good. But through me, it would take wield a power too great and too terrible to imagine" he uttered.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire" Frodo cried out.

"No it can't" Gandalf announced.

"Then where must it go?" Emrys questioned

"What must I do?"

"Pack…quickly" Gandalf ordered Frodo wasted no time and did as he was told "Emrys you too.

The Shire is no longer safe go no" he said the last part more forcefully. The raven head woman nodded and ran to the room she had been staying in. thinking Gandalf like most times would take her with him. She looked around frantically; there was now a sense of urgency within her.

Emrys picked up her satchel and shoved her belongings into it. She tightened the thread and grabbed her cloak before exiting the room. She returned to where Gandalf and Frodo were, he was still packing. "You must go leave the Shire" Gandalf rushed out.

"Where shall I go?" Frodo asked looking up at me. Emrys slipped on her cloak and fastened the buckles with trembling fingers.

"Make way for Bree." Gandalf announced

"Bree? What about you?" Emrys asked, she thought he would be coming with them. Frodo rushed off into the kitchen to grab some food that they may need.

"I will be waiting for you-"Frodo chucked a water skin at her. It wasn't too surprising when she clumsily caught it. "At an Inn of the Prancing Pony." The Hobbit shoved apples into Emrys's hands; she would have more room in her satchel.

"And would the ring be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know" Gandalf replied, this unnerved her, the Istari always had answers "I don't have any answers. I must the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful, he'll know what to do-"Frodo grabbed his own cloak "you have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Emrys was confused when he looked at her…she would be going with him wouldn't she? "Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo uttered tucking the Ring into his pocket.

Gandalf smiled down at him "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Emrys grinned at that. He was right…Frodo was unlike any other Hobbit she had met before.

"Gand-"she shut up quickly when there was a sound from beyond the window.

"Get down" Gandalf said sternly, Frodo quickly obeyed and dropped to the ground. The Istari rolled his eyes when Emrys hadn't moved. So bopped her on the head and pointedly looked down at the ground. Emrys dropped to her knees and peered through her thick curtain of hair. She heard a pained yelp and saw Gandalf dragging a familiar person into the small home. Emrys rolled her eyes seeing it was Sam. She scrambled onto her feet as did Frodo.

"Confund it all Samwise Gamgee have you been eavesdropping?" the wizard shouted at the terrified hobbit. Frodo gaped up at Emrys hearing the woman snicker

"Really?"

"What?" Emrys asked "He's not yelling at me…that's a change." She huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir honest" Sam stammered "I was just cutting the grass under the window there."

Emrys cocked an eyebrow "Sam that's a terrible lie…and it's night time" she exclaimed.

"Emrys has a point-"

"Thank you-"

"Not a compliment" Gandalf drawled, Frodo sniggered Emrys shoved the Hobbit and cringed when he toppled over. She hurriedly helped him onto his feet. "It's a bit late to be trimming grass."

"I heard raise voices" Sam uttered holding his hands up.

"What did you hear?" he asked sternly "Speak" Emrys winced she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the wizard's annoyance…it wasn't pleasant.

"Nothing important-"

Emrys snorted "Am I such a bad liar like him?" she whispered to Frodo,

"No-"the smile was wiped off of her face by his next statement "You're worse"

"Mean little Hobbit." She muttered and focused back onto the conversation between Gandalf and Sam.

"…don't turn me anything unnatural." Emrys knew Gandalf wouldn't harm him.

"No?" his lips twitched into a smile "I have a better use for you."

* * *

It was nearing pre-dawn, Emrys found herself walking across the ploughed field, they were getting away from the Hobbiton.

"Come on Sam" Emrys called, Gandalf and Frodo were ahead of them, she made sure to linger back to push the portly hobbit forward.

"Emrys Sam hurry-"Gandalf uttered.

"We're coming-"she grunted when she tripped over a root, she landed face down and grunted when Sam stumbled and fell on her back.

"Oops-"

"Sam off please" Emrys said. Sam blushed and hurriedly got onto his feet. She stood up and shook her hair and carried on as if nothing happened. She didn't miss the grin on Frodo's face and knew that he witnessed the whole event.

They kept walking till they were in the woods, Gandalf was leading Maude and this time it was Emrys who was struggling to keep up. She clutched her side Valar she think she had a stich.

"Come on Emrys-"Sam goaded.

She shot him a dirty look causing the Hobbit to giggle. "Be careful the three of you-"Gandalf murmured. Emrys heart skipped a beat. She thought she would be going off with the wizard. "The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts..." he came to a stop and pulled Frodo aside to speak to him.

"You ok Emrys?" Sam asked seeing the look on her face.

"What?...yeah" she plastered a smile on to her face. The Hobbit could see that she was lying.

"Is this the first time you're going on a venture without him?" he asked quietly.

Emrys bit her lower lip worriedly "Yes" she admitted. She looked down when she felt Sam's hand clasping hers.

"Don't be…I'll help you" he smiled. Emrys ruffled his hair and surprised he blond haired Hobbit by kissing him on the cheek. She looked over to the wizard when he called her over. Frodo wondered back over to Sam, knowing that the Istari wanted some time alone with her.

"Emrys I need you to keep Frodo safe…and the Ring. Get them to Bree" he instructed. "I think you'd be needing this-"he handed her sword. And she promptly dropped it, she blushed and scooped it. "Protect them Emrys-"

"Wait" she called out as he was about to walk away. "I can't do this-you…Gandalf what do I do?" she asked seeking assurance. By him handing her this sword…which was obviously for her since it was light and seem to fit her. They were all in danger. "This is too much responsibility"

Gandalf smiled at her gently, he cupped her face "My dear, I believe in you. You can do this. You're a fine being Emrys, you wield a power which you do not understand but do not fear it. You can do this. You are strong" he said sincerely, Emrys smiled feeling the burst of confidence shooting through her. His eyes fell down to the fastening of her cloaks. "And after all these years you can't still do a simple fastening" he fixed the twisted material, and smiled. "Don't screw it up." With that he smacked her upside the head affectionately and swung his leg over Maude. With a wave he galloped away.

* * *

Emrys was leading the way as they walked even further away from Hobbiton. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Frodo and Sam keeping up. She felt a weight of responsibility on her shoulders. Gandalf had given her two charges to take care of as well as an all-important Ring. Valar knew she could barely look after herself. The sun was bearing down on them, Emrys had shed her cloak and stuffed it in her satchel.

"This is it" Sam called out causing both Frodo and Emrys to stop walking,

"That's…erm the hill Sam" Emrys uttered looking at him in confusion. Frodo was standing beside her

Sam glowered at her "I know that, but this is it"

Emrys was confused "Ok…?"

"This is what Sam?" Frodo stepped in.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I'll ever be." Sam told them. Emrys smiled and walked towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"Suck it up" she instructed and clopped him on the back of the head. Sam let out a startled gasp and rubbed the back of his throbbing head.

"Emrys-"Frodo said incredulously.

"What? Gandalf does that to me" she uttered "….oh…was this meant to handled much more gently?" she asked.

"Yes-"

"Oh…erm yeah you should take over" Emrys muttered and took a step back. Frodo shook his head and held out his hand to the other Hobbit.

"Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo use to say…"Emrys listened to the words and smiled. They were truly Hobbit's words. They carried on in their journey and throughout, she and the Hobbits kept up conversation with them.

Sam sighed; they had stopped for the night after Emrys declared that they needed to rest after they had also witnessed the Wood-Elves leaving Middle Earth. "Mister Frodo I can't sleep, not with this big root sticking into my back" he grumbled.

"Just close your eyes and pretend you're at home" Frodo sighed he had his own eyes closed.

"I can't pretend I'm never going to be able sleep out here" Sam muttered.

"Looks like Emrys doesn't share that view" Frodo murmured, the female was conked out. She was fast asleep with her mouth wide open.

"Is it wrong that I envy her?" Sam questioned.

"No-"with that Frodo picked up an acorn and threw it at Emrys. She grunted and rolled over. "She certainly not the average lady" they giggled.

Emrys groaned and peered up at them, her hair was in a mess and Sam swore there was a leaf in her dark locks. "Would you both go to sleep?" she huffed "Damn hobbits-"Sam rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me Samwise Gamgee…cheeky."

"How-"

"Shush-"Frodo smothered his laugh and followed Emrys's lead and fell fast asleep. A while later Sam had managed to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Emrys yawned and fixed the fastenings of her cloak, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Frodo, and they were walking on the Borders of Farmer Maggot's field.

"You ok Frodo?" she asked.

"Yes…"Frodo replied

"The Ring-"

"It's fine" he cut her off. Emrys smiled but came to a stop when she noticed something. "There were two Hobbits…"her eyes widened "Oh where's Sam?" she asked beginning to panic. Frodo spun around and saw that his gardener was no longer on his heels.

"I lost a gardener Frodo Gandalf is going to kill me." She shoved pass the Hobbit causing him to topple over, "SAM? SAM-"

"MISTER FRODO? FRODO-"she heard Sam's panicky voice. Emrys ran towards the sound and relaxed seeing the Hobbit.

"There you are-"Emrys sighed in relief and rushed towards him. Giving him a quick once over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked

"Here" Frodo appeared at the other end of the lane.

"I thought I lost you" Sam admitted.

"I am here to you know" Emrys huffed causing the blond Hobbit to blush. "And lost? How can you lose Frodo?" she asked. And they started towards the raven head Hobbit.

"Just something Gandalf said." Sam said, he was forced to stop when Emrys grabbed him by his shoulder. Frodo looked at his friend

"What did Gandalf say?" he asked.

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to" Sam replied. Emrys quirked an eyebrow "and…-"he glanced at the raven head female

"What else?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Make sure…-"he mumbled the next part

"What?"

"He said…make sure Emrys…erm…doesn't eat all the food-and doesn't do permanent damage to herself when she falls" Sam muttered.

Emrys's jaw dropped "Ergh…grumpy wizard. You don't need to worry about that…we're not even out of the Shire yet. Falling over? I hardly ever-"she went to storm off dramatically but it failed when she tripped over a loose crop sending her onto the ground.

"Ow" Frodo snorted and Emrys got on to her knees smoothing down her tunic.

"We're in the Shire Sam, what can possibly happen?" the other Hobbit asked as soon as those words came out of his mouth a figure slammed into Sam knocking him to the ground along with Emrys who was just about to get up. Frodo grunted when he landed beside them.

"You spoke to soon Frodo" Emrys grunted and grimaced when a large foot stepped on her stomach.

"Frodo? Emrys? Merry look at who it is?" Pippin grinned as Sam pulled him off. Emrys got onto her feet and fixed her cloak,

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam asked, as Merry loaded his arms with carrots and other vegetables.

"Hold this" he shoved a cabbage into Sam's hands.

Emrys shook her head "You stole?" she stated. Before either Pippin or Merry could defend themselves there was a loud bark starling the group. Her eyes widened she could make out a pitch fork coming towards them.

"Oh he's not happy-run" Emrys shouted and stumbled back when Sam shoved the vegetables into her arms. He then proceeded to leg it with the other three of Hobbits.

"Hey Vermin-"

"Hi Farmer Maggot" Emrys smiled brightly at him. The old Hobbit glowered at her

"You've been in my crops" he accused. She hummed and nodded

"Yeah…no-"she chucked the vegetables at him and turned on her heel and ran after the Hobbits. Frodo had just managed to stop himself from falling over the edge of the road along with the other three Hobbits.

"Oh no" Sam groaned hearing someone running towards them. "Brace yourselves-"Emrys came careening out of the crops and was thoroughly confused when she saw the others.

"What are-"she sent them toppling over the edge, Emrys grunted as she rolled down the hillside hitting more than a few trees along the way. She landed in a heap on top of the Hobbits causing them all to groan.

"And now you all know how it feels" she huffed and rolled off of them. "Eww" she blanched seeing Pippin's face was a couple of inches away from horse manure.

"Oh that was close" Pippin exclaimed

"I think I've broken something" Merry exclaimed.

Emrys groaned and stood up, she rubbed her back and winced in pain. She must have hit a rock on the way down. She watched as Merry pulled a broken carrot out from behind his back "You're lucky that's not your neck" she uttered and stretched her arms above her head.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took" Sam said grumpily brushing himself off.

"What?" Merry asked "that was a detour. A shortcut" he added. Emrys smiled and shook her head

"A shortcut to what Merry?" she asked as she tightened her belt which held her sword.

"Mushrooms" Pippin said excitedly and scrambled further down the road where there was a whole area of mushrooms. Merry and Sam scurried after him. Emrys shook her head.

"I'm never going to understand Hobbits" she muttered under her breath. She wiped the thin sheen on sweat off of her face causing dirt to be smudged into her skin. Her eyes drifted over to Frodo and frowned

"Frodo?" she called questioningly

"I think we should get off of the road" Frodo told her she followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes…something was coming down the road. She heard a noise and the leaves fluttered "Get off the road quick-"

"Oh but Frodo-"

"Now Pippin" Emrys ordered and grabbed the youngest Hobbit and literally threw him over towards the trees, they all scrambled off of the road and hid under the trunk of a tree. She was squeezed to the side and had pulled her legs up to her chest. Frodo was pressed against her side.

Emrys placed her hand over her mouth so her breathing was muffled…she could feel something evil coming towards them. The Hobbits noticed this and mimicked her. Emrys's blue orbs roamed the area in front of her, it was getting misty, her other hand fell down to the hilt of her sword. she gripped onto it tightly.

They all stiffened hearing heavy hooves, Emrys shrank back, and along with Frodo they peered through the gap and saw black hooves. She swallowed seeing a pair of boots appear. Emrys swallowed and prayed for the creature to go. She felt the whole tree shake when the hooded creature leant against it and sniffed.

Emrys realised that it was attempting to sniff out the scent of the Ring. Her eyes widened when she felt something crawling on her skin. She bit down hard on her bottom lip when a big spider crawled across her temple, she was so focused on that, she didn't realise Frodo's eyes drooping. He was about to slip the Ring on but Sam stopped him. Merry threw the bag of mushrooms in the opposite direction causing a distraction. Without a moment of hesitation they scrambled onto her feet and ran, Emrys cursed and flicked the spider off, she shuddered. She hated anything that crawled. They ran through the trees, and she glanced over her shoulder seeing if that hooded thing was following them. They came to a stop

"What was that?" Merry asked.

Emrys cleared her throat and licked her lips, they were all breathing hard. "We need to move" she said "on your feet" she ordered them.

* * *

Night had now set in and they ran. Emrys paled hearing the sudden shriek from the creature. "Move" she urged she took the lead and peered around the trees, for any signs of the creatures.

"Anything?" Frodo asked her.

"No nothing" Emrys frowned this was puzzling, sweat had covered her face, and she felt tired to the bone. Frodo stumbled beside her; she placed her hand on his shoulder to steady the Hobbit.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked in confusion.

"That black-rider was looking for something" Merry uttered. Emrys nodded "Or someone, Frodo? Emrys?"

"It's up to you if you want to tell them" Emrys murmured, she was barely paying attention to them, her blue eyes scanned the area. She had a death grip on her sword. "Get down" she hissed and forced them all down, seeing the black rider ahead of them. She tensed seeing the rider and was somewhat calmed when she saw it departing.

"I have to leave the Shire" Frodo whispered to Merry. "I, Sam and Emrys must get to Bree." Merry looked at the trio who he considered to be his friends and realised that they all must be in deep trouble.

He nods "Right…Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me" Merry exclaimed.

They broke cover and leapt over the bushes, and ran through the trees. But just then from their far right ahead of Frodo a creature broke out, it shrieked

"FRODO RUN" Emrys pulled out her sword and shoved the Hobbit towards Merry's direction; she swiped the blade slashing it across the horse causing the large beast to shriek. She just managed to avoid getting hit and ducks beneath the creature and runs.

She could see the Hobbits ahead of her. She jumped over the wooden fence and glanced over her shoulder, she realised what these creatures were, since Gandalf had told her stories of these beings. They were Ringwraiths. Emrys ran and made out the Hobbits on the ferry they were untying the ropes.

"FRODO" Sam screamed she was forced to look ahead and saw that the dark haired Hobbit had fallen. She scooped him and shoved him towards the Ferry.

"GO" Frodo shouted "Go-"

Emrys's feet pounded against the path and looked over her shoulder; there were more Ringwraiths they were gaining on her and Frodo. She picked up Frodo

"Emrys-"

"CATCH-"she shouted knowing that Frodo's little legs won't be able to make the leap, she threw the Hobbit towards the others and saw Sam catching him. Emrys tripped over and fell onto the small harbour.

"EMRYS-"Frodo shouted seeing the Ringwraith towering over her from where he sat on his sword. Emrys brought up her sword managing to block the creature's attack.

Her whole arm throbbed when she did this. She crawled backwards and attempted to stand up but was knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the Ringwraith's blade meeting hers.

Her heart was pumping, she was scared, and she could hear the Hobbits shouting for her. Emrys gritted her teeth and attacked the Ringwraith sending him reeling back, this only angered it. It let out a terrible shriek and knocked her to the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw it raising its blade for the killing blow.

"NOO" Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo yelled out in unison.

Emrys's felt a surge of power and her eyes flashed gold. She sent the creature flying backwards…but there were more. Her eyes widened and she did the only thing she could think off. She rolled off the small harbour hitting the water.

Frodo stood up and watched as the Ringwraith departed, his eyes scanned the still waters. He felt his heart sink when Emrys didn't emerge from the freezing water.

"Where is she? Where is she?" he cried out.

"Oh no" Sam dropped to his knees; an overwhelming surge of grief hit him.

"No" Pippin sobbed and dropped on to his knees, he leant over the edge of the ferry and his searched the water. All the Hobbits gazed down at the still water in front of them hoping for her to emerge.

"What you lot looking out?" a familiar voice asked.

Pippin sniffed and looked behind him "Emrys…"he turned back to the water. Their eyes widened and they all spun around seeing a soaking wet raven head standing there, wringing out her tunic.

"You're-you're ok" Frodo cried out in glee.

"Well of-oh-"Emrys found herself tackled to the ground.

They hugged her fiercely "Can't breathe Pip-"she wheezed as the Hobbit held onto her, Pippin hastily let go and his cheeks turned pink. "So I guess you guys are coming with us to Bree then" Emrys uttered pulling her wet cloak tighter around her.

"Yes-"Merry replied. Emrys took the long branch that was acting as an oar off of him, with her longer arms they would hopefully get onto land quicker. She started to push them forward she rolled her eyes seeing the four Hobbits relaxing. Seems like she'll be doing all the work.

"Hey Pip you know what I realise?" Emrys commented

"What?"

"Bree will have stronger ale. Still up for our drinking game?" she grinned at the Hobbit.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this Chap...We see Emrys's wake up call which turns out to be birds. She falls out of the window and gets bird droppings in her hair. She then helps out a group of children but ends up stuck in a tree. Her magic helps. Pippin wants her to catch him. Gandalf returns and tells her and Frodo about the ring. They need to leave, Sam comes with them. Gandalf reassures Emrys. She leads them out of the Shire, where they bump into Merry and Pippin. The Ringwraiths are on their tail. Emrys tries and holds them off and throws Frodo. Emrys ends up scaring the Hobbits they think she's gone. But she was behind them. **

**Next Chap-Emrys meets Aragorn**

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Pippin" Emrys called, she and the Hobbits were nearing the gates of Bree, and it would be an understatement to say that they weren't exhausted. She swore she could drop dead any moment. She looked over her shoulder and saw the youngest out of the Hobbits struggling to keep up with their quick strides. Emrys could see the gates ahead, it was pouring down with rain, and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. It was cold and wet; she cringed when her boots sank into the mud.

"Emrys-"she heard Merry shout over the rain, causing her to stop she looked over her shoulder and saw Pippin face down, the Hobbit had tripped over.

"Really Pippin steady there-"she laughed. Pippin scowled at her "You should really watch where you're going-argh-"Emrys had laughed too soon and tripped over her own feet. Pippin had just got onto his hairy feet where there was a loud SPLAT. All four Hobbits laughed loudly where they saw Emrys face down in a puddle.

"Ok…ok" she grumbled

"Come on Emrys you should watch where you're going" Pippin teased. She wiped the dirty water off of her face and scrambled onto her feet.

"Ha ha" she huffed and pulled the hood of her cloak back on. "I've got a sword so you better be quiet" she glowered at Pippin. "Come on" Emrys ushered the group forward till they reached the gates of Bree.

She ushered them behind them and peered from around a tree, wanting to make sure the area was clear. She didn't want the black riders to surprise them again. Emrys kept her eyes on the dirt covered road. "Come on. Stay close" she hushed them and darted forward. Frodo and the others were right on her heels.

Emrys straightened her hood and raised a pale fist. The rain was still pouring down but not only that the wind blew hard. She pounded hard against the wooden gate and waited. The little window swung open revealing the weathered face of the gate keeper.

"Hello" the raven head greeted the old man.

"Isn't she chipper?" Pippin whispered to Merry. But the slightly taller Hobbit hissed at him to be quiet.

"What do you want?" the old man croak.

"Well…there are lots of things that people want…and I prefer to have a warm bath-"she bumbled but immediately stopped when the gatekeeper was about to close the little hatch. "Wait apologies, I tend to rant when I get nervous…I think it's a condition, a bad one that hasn't been diagnose-"

"Emrys" Frodo hissed gaining the wrinkly old man's attraction; she followed his gaze and didn't miss the frightened looks on Frodo's face. She shifted so that she was blocking the man's view.

"We're heading to the Inn the Prancing Pony." Emrys said over the roaring wind. The rain pelted her face.

The man pulled open the creaky gate and stumbled out, she ushered the others back. "Hobbits? Four Hobbits-"

"What of it?" Emrys gripped onto her sword standing protectively in front of them, from the corner of her eye she could see Pippin clinging on to the hem of her cloak.

"I meant no harm missy." The old man raised his hand the other clutched onto a lit lantern. "They're out of the Shire that's quite a trip for them. What business do you have in Bree?" he questioned them.

Emrys licked her lips, not sure what to say, Frodo seeing her predicament decided to intervene "We wish to stay at the Inn, our business is our own."

"Alright, young sir I meant no offence" the old man exclaimed stepping aside, "It's my job to ask questions-"Emrys literally shoved all the Hobbits through the gate and then followed behind. She heard the gate creaking shut behind her. The old man kept talking "After dark, there's strange folk from aboard can't be too careful."

"Well thank you anyway" Emrys smiled "by any chance which direction is the Inn?" she asked.

"Right down there missy, take a right and then a left. Can't miss" she waved at him and they hurried off in that direction. "Good thinking Frodo back there" she grinned and clapped him on the back, but gasped when she set him careening toward the ground.

"Oh Valar so sorry-"she went to help him up, but tripped and fell on top of the Hobbit causing him to squeak.

"Ha-"Pippin laughed but slipped and landed on his bottom. Emrys rolled over and laid down on her back

"That's what you get for laughing" Emrys teased him Sam and Merry carried on walking, since they were in from of their companions they didn't see what happened. "Frodo you-"

"I'm fine" Frodo exclaimed as she picked him up and set him on his feet. She brushed the mud off and pushed Frodo forward

"Come on they're leaving us behind" Emrys uttered and literally dragged the ring bearer with her. "Hey-"she called out to Merry and Sam "wait up." The other two Hobbits stopped.

"There you are." Sam said.

"I know, Frodo fell clumsy Hobbit right?" Emrys grinned ignoring the look the raven head Hobbit had shot her.

Merry frowned "Where's Pippin?" he asked not seeing his cousin.

A look of confusion came on to her face "Pippin?...-"her eyes widened in realisation "Pippin. Oh…stay here and do not move-"she went to run off but stopped "ok move. You lot are in the middle of the road." They watched as the scattered brain raven head ran off.

"Was Gandalf thinking properly when he asked her to look after us?" Sam said aloud.

"Of course. Emrys…is just Emrys" Frodo defended her, plus she was one of the only big folks that he knew. "Look there they are…and they're both covered in mud."

There was some mud caked onto Emrys's cheek and Pippin's face was dolloped in it. "Ok let's move on." She instructed and ushered them forward.

Emrys looked over her shoulder thinking she heard a cry but nothing was there. She heard a loud neigh and gasped when a horse and a carriage came around the corner. She pushed them against the stone wall so they wouldn't be flattened.

She pushed her way through the crowd, making sure to keep all four Hobbits close together. She didn't blame them for their startled gasps. She gritted her teeth when a heavy set man shouldered her causing her to stagger.

Emrys needed to get them inside and quick "Watch where you're going-"she saw a large man bark at Frodo, the Hobbit was overwhelmed and accidentally knocked into someone.

"Why don't you?" she snapped narrowing her bright blue eyes at him, she stepped up to him

"Tell your idiotic little friend to watch his clumsy hairy feet-"the man spat.

Emrys glared at him "Hey you're the larger person so shouldn't you be able to see someone coming towards you?" she snapped "Apologise to him" she sneered.

"Emrys-"Frodo exclaimed, him and the others were frightened there was a lot of those large folks around. She ignored him and scowled at the man

The man laughed in her face. Causing her anger to spike "I said apologise-"she ordered a crowd was gathering around them. Pippin clutched onto Merry, these men easily towered over them and Emrys.

"Emrys come on" Sam pleaded; he grabbed her sleeve causing her to look down at him. Emrys sighed knowing that they were scared and weren't big on confrontation.

"Fine-"Emrys shot him a glare and shoved pass him, and urged them forward. Her eyes took in the sign 'The Prancing Pony.'

* * *

Frodo opened the door and they all staggered in, water dripped onto the floor boards and he attracted the Inn Keepers attention. Emrys pulled her hood of her cloak down and shook her soaking wet hair.

"Emrys-"Sam hissed

"What?" she frowned at his tone and saw Merry nervously smiling, she looked in the direction of where he was smiling at, her mouth form an 'O' shape. "Oh-erm…bad weather…"she smiled sheepishly. When she had shaken out her wet hair she had sprayed the brunette haired man. He grimaced and wiped some of the sprayed mud off of his face. "Sorry."

The man who was named Butterbur shook his head "No matter missy, so what can I do for you and the young masters." Emrys liked the man already; unlike the gatekeeper this one seems to radiate warmth. "If you're looking for accommodations we've got some nice cosy Hobbits sides room, as well as the regular ones" he aimed the last part at Emrys. The Hobbits room are fitted for everything…Mr…-"he was looking at Frodo more than the others since the raven head Hobbit had waved him over.

"Erm…Underhill" Frodo lied, she let out quiet sigh of relief he remembered to drop the name Baggins as Gandalf had instructed. "My name is Underhill"

"Underhill…aye…and you missy?" he looked at Emrys.

"Oh…erm my name? you want to know my name it's erm…"she fumbled. She thought it be best not to tell him her real name since she wasn't sure if Gandalf had wanted her to but having trouble improvising on the spot her eyes landed on something behind the Innkeeper "Barrel my name is Barrel-"she ignored the incredulous looks from the four Hobbits and the look that the Innkeeper was shooting her. "Erm…we're friends of Gandalf the Grey" she cleared her throat "can you tell him we arrive?" she asked him. Emrys propped her elbows up on the wooden countertop.

"Gandalf?" Butterbar questioned. "…Gandalf?"

Emrys nodded "He's not hard to forget" she uttered "old man…kind of grumpy? Has a beard" she carried him on. From where she was standing she could see that the tavern was littered with people and was slightly busy, which made sense since it was pouring down with rain outside.

Butterbar's eyes widened in recognition "Oh…yes I remember the elderly chap with the grey beard. He had a pointy hat-"she grinned and nodded "not see him since six months.-"this cause the raven head woman and her four Hobbit companions to frown.

"Thanks-"she looked down at the Hobbits and they all put their heads together "What should we do now?" Sam asked.

Emrys bit her bottom lip; they came all this way so they couldn't turn back. "We wait here" she declared "nothing else to do and the weather is terrible." She added "It'll be fun" she attempted to encourage them and cringed when she heard drunken men laughing loudly.

"Fun you say?" Merry gulped,

Emrys plastered a smile onto her face "Yes…eww" she gagged seeing a man throwing up right in front of them. She told Butterbar that they'll take the Hobbit room for the night, and she decided to bunk with them.

"So Barrel?" Pippin sniggered as Emrys pushed them to a table that located to the side of the room.

"Pippin?" she said

"Yeah-"

"Shut up" with that she slapped him upside the head.

* * *

Emrys looked over her shoulder and saw the four Hobbits were settled at the table, she was waiting for the barman to return with her and her friends' drinks. She had gotten them five half pints of ale.

She played with her red scarf and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Thank you" she smiled at the barman when he handed her a tray of drinks. She held onto it tightly and took a step back she turned on her heel but immediately bumped into someone.

"Sor-"her voice trailed off seeing it was the same man who had insulted Frodo outside.

"Second time you crossed me." The man sneered

"The second time you got in my way" she sniped "and you owe my friend an apology still."

Emrys took a side step but the broad man blocked her, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot…I'll apologise to your friend and look pass how you disrespected me-"her eyes bugged out, did this man have too many mushrooms? "If you do something for me." He shot her a lecherous grin and her skin crawled when he stroked her cheek.

"Something?" she asked in confusion not getting what he was hinting at.

"Yes something-"she stumbled back a step when his hand trailed down the side of her throat her eyes flashed gold and there was a stunned silence and then a roar of laughter. Emrys and the man looked down at the same time, and she guffawed loudly, his belt had snapped causing his breeches to drop around his ankles.

"Oh…you're a bit eager aren't you?" Emrys snickered "and …kind of small-"she added. Causing the surrounding men all to laugh harder, the mountain of the man growled and grabbed Emrys by her red scarf and pulled her forward

"Why you little-"she squeaked when he raised his fists, she clenched her eyes shut expecting a painful blow, she heard startled gasps and frowned when nothing happen. She opened one eye and saw that the man did have his hand raised in a fist but there was another hand holding his wrist, Emrys opened both eyes and saw that a complete stranger intervened.

"That's not very nice-"the stranger had a cloak on and his hood shielded his face. "Not very nice at all." He growled.

"Well that little wench was asking for it-"the yellowed tooth man snarled.

"Hey-"Emrys snapped offended "I don't recall asking to be harassed by a pig of man-"she spat. The tall man cursed and went to launch himself towards her. But the hooded man shoved her behind him and punched the man instantly knocking him out. Emrys's jaw dropped…she was not expecting that at all.

"Get back to your friends" the hooded man whispered and walked off.

* * *

Soon enough Emrys was finishing off her ale and held her chin in her hand, her hair was dry and she had wiped the dirt off of her cheek, so she wasn't as grimy looking as before.

"Here Pip-"she handed him some bread, her, Sam and Pippin were all sharing a bowl of soup whilst Merry had gone off to the bar to get something to drink.

"We're wasting our time" Sam muttered he was sitting beside Frodo and diagonally across from Emrys.

She sighed at the portly Hobbit's attitude. "Sam he'll be here."

"Yes he will" she hadn't lost faith in Gandalf, truth was she was beginning to get worried for the elderly man, something or someone must be holding him up.

Emrys was brought out of her musings when she saw Merry approaching him, she quirked an eyebrow seeing the large mug he was holding. He hopped onto the seat beside her and Pippin.

"What's that?" Pippin asked the question she was thinking.

"This my friend is a pint" Merry said gleefully.

Emrys rubbed her temples, knowing Hobbits and pints may not mix well. "It comes in pints?" Pippin asked.

"No Pip-"Emrys called out but he was already on his face.

"I'm getting one" he darted off before she could grab him.

"Ergh…Hobbits are so irritating." She huffed and looked up seeing Merry, Sam and Frodo all looking at her, she blushed a look of amusements flashed across their features "no offence" she hastily added. She dipped her fingers into Merry's pint collect the froth, for her this was the best part. "Hey-"

"Hi-"she grinned at the tallest Hobbit.

"You took some-"she licked the froth off of her fingers.

"Hmm…and it's tasty. Go on. But don't have too much. I don't fancy carrying you out of here…and Gandalf would think I can't take care of you lot. If you're drunk" Emrys bit into her piece of bread. She kept an eye on Pippin so didn't hear what Frodo and Sam were speaking about.

"That man over there….I don't know whether he is looking at you or Emrys" Sam whispered to Frodo.

"Huh?" Emrys looked over to them, once she saw that Pippin was settled at the bar and the men who he was with didn't look like they mean any harm. She relaxed somewhat. "Man-"she followed Frodo's gaze and sighed when she could make out what the pair of Hobbits were staring out. Emrys leant back slightly, there was a whole group of men blocked her view but from Frodo's and Sam's position they could see the stranger had a perfect view of them,

"Emrys-"

"I just want to see-"she said and leant further back, her eyes widened comically when she leant far too back and ended up on the floor.

Frodo swore he saw the stranger's lips twitch in amusement but his face was hidden by shadows. Emrys jumped onto her feet and acted as if nothing happened. She caught sight of the man, and saw him smoking a long stemmed pipe; he was already shrouded in mystery.

"Excuse me-"Frodo caught Butterbar's attention as he strolled pass them with a meal and two mugs of ales. "That man in the corner who is he?"

Butterbar leant down beside them and replied in a hush whisper "He's one of them rangers, dangerous folks they are wondering the wilds. What he's right name is I never know, but round here he is known as Strider."

Emrys licked her lips "Strider" she breathed, and swore for a second that his eyes met hers. She shook her head and grabbed the bread roll dipping it into the still warm soup.

"So Emrys" Merry grinned "fancy having a bet?"

Emrys returned his grin "What type of bet?"

"I bet you, that Pippin by the end of this evening will be drunk"

Emrys snorted "That is obvious. My bet is that I bet I can make Sam smile-"

"Now that is impossible-"they snickered

"Hey-"Sam threw the bread row at them, and laughed when it bounced off of Emrys's head, causing Emrys to pick up another roll of bread and chuck it out Sam. The hobbit ducked and her eyes widened when she accidentally hit the back of a large man's head.

"Sorry?" she offered but her attention immediately shifted when Frodo jumped out of his seat, her eyes followed him and she saw that he was running towards Pippin.

"Frodo-"she called and stood up

"Hey Missy I would like an apology-"the man she hit yelled. But she wasn't listening and rushed forward just as Frodo fell. Her heart stopped when she saw the Ring flying in the air. It was as if it was in slow motion she watched as it landed on Frodo's finger. Emrys clutched her head in pain feeling the dark magic. Her eyes snapped opened the spot where Frodo had been but saw that he had vanished.

"Emrys-"Merry grabbed her arm worriedly; she shook her head and looked around where on earth was Frodo?

"Hey I want an apology or some form of payment-"he leered at her.

"Oh shut up" Emrys snapped more than annoyed as well worried. Both Merry and Sam gasped when she drew her fist back and punched him hard in the face.

"You little wench-"the man had obviously drunk his weight in ale so his aim was off. Emrys side stepped him and he barrelled into the next group of men. She grabbed Merry and Sam and just saw a swish of a cloak on the stairs. Frodo. She pushed them through the crowd.

"Come on Frodo needs us. Pippin" she shouted and gripped onto her sword, she sprinted up the stairs and rushed down the narrow corridor, she raised her finger to her lips indicating for the three Hobbits behind her to be silent. She heard voices coming from the room on her right, she glanced over her shoulder and nodded, she pulled out her sword, they would have to be stealthy, but that flew out of the window when Merry stepped on the creaky floorboard, she briefly wondered where did he get the candles from but decided not to ask..

Emrys kicked the door open "Let him go Longshanks or I'll have you" Sam shouted.

"Really?" Emrys questioned and swung her sword, it collided with this Strider person's one.

"Stop-"the man shouted, he wasn't attacking her he was blocking her. "I am no enemy-"

"A likely story-"Emrys yelled and swung again, but he sidestepped her causing her to stumble forwards, the Hobbits huddled against the side of the room not really knowing what to do.

"Stop I do not wish to hurt you-"the man shouted he avoided another hit, he swung his sword harder than he had before and forced her sword out of her hands. Leaving her unarmed

"Now-"Strider started "I mean no harm-"

"Says the man who snatched my Hobbit-"

"Yours-"

"Be quiet Frodo-"she snapped and narrowed her eyes at the man,

"Look-"Emrys didn't bother listening to what he was saying instead she surprised him by stomping hard on his foot. The man yelped in pain she shoved him backwards causing him to go down like a tonne of bricks.

"Run-"Emrys shouted and ran pass Strider "Go-"

"No!" Strider yelled and resorted to something else. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down hard. But he positioned her in a way so that he took the brunt of her fall. She yelped feeling his hands clamped down on her hips. And rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him.

"Calm-"he murmured softly, they were both breathing heavily, Emrys eyes met his grey ones. "I mean no harm to you or your friends-"his breath fanned over her, she could smell the essence of what he smoked earlier. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Gandalf-"he pushed himself off of her. And held out his hand to her, she eyed it for a moment "they are coming and you will need my help." He said "You can't do this alone"

Emrys looked over to the Hobbits and hated to admit to herself that Strider was right, she had barely even got them to Bree.

"Fine." She said and took his hand. Emrys felt the small shocks travel up her arm, and met his eyes. She wondered if he felt the same thing.

* * *

Emrys sighed she had made a pallet on the floor, as the Hobbits slept in the large bed. They had changed rooms and very reluctantly agreed to go into Strider's room. She peered through her thick lashes and saw the man sitting in a wooden chair; he looked as if he was fast asleep.

Valar he was handsome you would have to be blind not to think so, it didn't help that she made a blundering fool of herself. She clenched her saw fist and sighed. Sleep was not coming to her, her mind was filled up with too much worry, her eyes landed back on to Strider, she hadn't been around a man for a while…well that was not completely true, but she hadn't been around one who was attractive as Strider. She had the urge to run her fingers through his thick dark hair but then mentally slapped herself.

Emrys sighed and slipped on her boots, and walked over to the window.

"You know it's rude to stare-"a voice murmured causing her to yelp and jump. Emrys faced him and saw that he was in fact wide awake.

"You was awake?" she asked

"Yes…and you stare at people when they are sleeping. That is a worrisome trait-"Strider murmured, she could tell that he was smirking.

"I was not staring" she lied.

"Yes you were-"

"No I was not." Emrys snapped "You…you clot-pole" she exclaimed. Instead of being offended and leaving her alone he was immensely amused and chuckled.

She stiffened when he stood up next to her, "I annoy you" it wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Yes." Emrys once again surprised him by her retort. She brushed her fallen curls off of her face and gasped when he grabbed her hand. "What are-"

"Cold meat should help with the swelling" Strider murmured, running his thumb across her swollen and bruised knuckles. "This is a first time I heard of a woman staring a brawl in a tavern-"

Emrys eyed him and swore he was teasing her. "Well I'm not an ordinary woman."

"Oh I know" he took another step closer to her. Emrys pulled her hand away from his; he canted his head to the side.

"You don't trust me with your friends-"

"I do not know you, so why would I trust you? Mister Strider. You say you're a friend of Gandalf yet he has never spoken of you" Emrys uttered softly.

"Well at the moment I am the best option you have" Strider said, "but Gandalf spoke of you…and shared a few tales with me."

Emrys nodded and looked out of the window, her eyes widened catching sight of the Ringwraiths, and those foul creatures were in the room they would have occupied. Her mouth dropped open when she saw them raising their swords, before she could let out a shout or a scream but Strider clapped his large hand over her mouth.

"Ssh" he hissed into her ear. She felt his body behind hers, he held her against him and they watched as the Ringwraiths shrieked and stabbed at empty pillow cases. Emrys could feel his warm breath against the nape of her neck. When the attack in the Prancing Pony ended, Strider let her go.

"What are they?"

Emrys jumped and saw that Frodo and the other Hobbits were awake.

"They were once men, great kings of men" Strider explained "they Sauron the deceiver gave them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question." Emrys leant back against the cool window.

"One by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one…they will never stop hunting you." She looked over her shoulder and saw the Ringwraiths mounting their horses.

"So Emrys" Strider uttered "Are you and your friends coming with me?"

Emrys pressed her lips together; there was no other answer besides one. They would be safest with Strider and as he had said before, he knew Gandalf. So that settled it.

"Yes. We're going to be leaving Bree." Emrys announced with a nod. "But for now we may as well rest" she uttered moving back over to her pallet. The Ringwraiths had moved on for now, so all they had to do was wait till dawn came and they would go.

She pulled the raggedy blanket over herself. And rested her head on her balled up cloak she was using as a pillow.

"Oh Emrys?" Strider called, she could hear the small fire crackling, and she sighed loudly and looked up at him

"Yes?"

"Don't stare at me again-"she heard the Hobbits snickering, and grabbed one of her boots and flung it in their direction. "Oww" Pippin yelled.

"Shut up." Emrys snapped "I wasn't staring." The raven head woman ignored their snickers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**So in this chap-We see Emrys and the Hobbits arriving in Bree, where she ended up offending a gatekeeper. They walk to the Prancing Pony, where she leaves Pippin behind so goes back to him, she meets an unpleasant man who insults Frodo. She and the other arrives at the Inn, where she says her name is Barrel. Emrys gets annoyed by a sleazy man, and uses magic to snap his belt. Before he could hit her someone intervenes. She hears about Strider and tries to spy on him but falls. Emrys throws a bread roll, Frodo gets taken. A brawl starts, she fights Strider. Strider tells the others about Ringwraiths. He says to her she is staring. And she decides to let him guide them.**

**Please REVIEW **


End file.
